


Mischievous Moon

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M, Unicorns, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can't all be werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles wakes up with his blood boiling and his skin tight. His muscles ache all over like he's been thrown through a couple of walls. The alarm is blaring at a high pitch that seems more obnoxious than usual. His muscles groan in protest as he blindly slams the snooze button. He wants to burrow deeper into his pillow.

"What happened?" he croaks into his pillow.

His memory is blurry. Last night was the full moon and he remembers starting it in the woods behind the Hale house only to have Scott tear off into the night. Derek told him to stay put before running after his friend but Stiles frowns trying to remember what happened after. He knows he went after Scott because he wasn't going to let Scott become cannon fodder for the Argents or eat a rabbit. Scott was broken up about eating a deer last full moon. Stiles cannot handle anymore Bambi marathons. Plus Derek practices the ideology of learning through breaking bones. Squinting at his ceiling, he tries to piece together the night.

It's like his senses are overloaded. The colors too bright. He doesn't remember coming home. He's still wearing his wash worn jeans and Batman t-shirt, the material feels scratchy and uncomfortable. He vaguely remembers running after Scott. And then a sharp light. Everything becoming white and warm. His head hurts even more trying to remember. Maybe he knocked his head and Derek brought him home.

Stranger things have happened.

\---

School is worse. Everything smells off. He feels railroaded when he turns the corner to encounter Scott with Allison curled into his side while they wait for Lydia to finish fixing her hair in her locker mirror. Lydia's usual heady perfume smells rancid and Allison's smells sour making him do a one-eighty and run to the bathroom to dry heave in front of the sink.

"Stiles?" asks Scott, having followed him. "Are you OK?"

The bathroom smells sterile and Stiles can almost taste the bleach. Scott's presence cuts a sharp point of focus. The lights seem less bright and the air almost breathable.

Stiles never noticed how Scott smelt but right now it's cloying at his senses. It's calming. He wants to burrow into it and forget the entire weird morning he's been having.

"I think I'm coming down with something," Stiles says morosely. He has a Chem test in the afternoon that he can't skip especially after running out on the last one with Scott.

"Did something happen last night? Derek said you ran off after me," says Scott frowning, swaying closer like Stiles is a magnet. "He tore up the forest looking for you. He said your scent just _disappeared_."

From the reflection in the mirror, Scott looks perplexed, like he's scenting Stiles and coming up with more questions than answers. Stiles leans into the coolness of the mirror over the sink, it grounds him somewhat, allowing him to focus.

"I went home," he says but his voice lacks conviction.

Scott is frowning at him. "You could have called."

"Yeah, because you get great reception when howling at the moon," Stiles says moodily.

The bell shrills violently. Scott opens his mouth to retort but Stiles cuts him off. The entire conversation is bringing back the pounding in his head.

"I'll be fine, man," he says weakly. "Just need some fresh air."

Scott gives him a weird look and glances at the window, which is wide open.

\---

The entire day stretches out and Stiles is working on the monster of all migraines inside his head playing the greatest hits of Mullet Rock. It's a sharp relief to be outside and he doesn't even complain when Coach sends them running behind the the school through the dirt path that's at least five miles.

It's like something uncoils inside him and he's flying. The air cool against his skin and he becomes the breeze. It's over before he knows it. He's standing by himself back in front of the athletics field.

"What the hell was that?" bellows Coach Finstock, flailing his clipboard, coming up to Stiles. The rest of the team is still making their way around the field at least two miles behind him with Scott leading the pack.

"I just felt like running," says Stiles not even winded. The air feels sweet and he's itching to keep running.

"You just felt like running?" Coach Finstock says incredulously. "Well keep it up Bilinski! You're on first string!"

He claps Stiles sharply in the right shoulder before turning to yell at the rest of the stragglers making their way around the track.

\---

The sun is setting on the athletics field, the sky turning a bright orange that is fading into inky darkness. Stiles is tired. The whole day has been exhausting.

Stiles collapses on the field.

"Stiles, come on, time to hit the showers," says Scott, his face barely flushed.

"Just leave me here, I'm just going to admire the aerial view before I die," groans Stiles rolling onto his back, he's in no mood to be assaulted by the overpowering smells of the locker room again.

"Fine, suit yourself," says Scott before ambling after the rest of the stragglers.

The sky gets darker and if he squints, Stiles can see the burgeoning of some stars. His sweat starts to chill causing his skin to goose bump and he knows he needs to drag his ass to his jeep but he just wants to sprawl out an enjoy the night.

The air smells cool and crisp. Stiles has the urge to catch the breeze. An unbridled energy seems to be dancing beneath his skin, itching to come out and play.

He leverages himself up onto his feet only to smack right into a solid wall of muscle. Stiles scrubs a hand over his face as he's assaulted with a heady scent. Stiles takes a deep breath, and look up into Derek's piercing blue eyes. Stiles' mouth goes dry. He wants to wrap himself into that scent of fresh pine and autumn wind. It smells a hundred times better than Scott's.

"What did you do?" Derek growls, his hackles rising. Stiles skitters backwards, shaken from his Derek induced fog.

"Huh?" he says confused because as far as he knew they were pretty square since Derek slammed his head into his steering wheel.

Derek looks incensed, his nostrils flaring.

"You did something."

"I swear, I didn't do anything," Stiles yelps, his heart beating in his throat and his headache is back with renewed vigor. He forces himself to back up from Derek despite his body's urge to nestle in-between the hollow of Derek's neck and bask in contentedness.

Derek huffs and Stiles is sure he's going grab him to shake out the answers but Derek takes a step back. His arms held akimbo at his sides. He turns away abruptly and Stiles is left feeling more confused than ever and wishing Derek didn't go.

Weird.

\----

Stiles thinks he's dreaming though he doesn't remember falling asleep. He was too keyed up and he didn't even touch his Adderall. He remembers collapsing on his bed after one in the morning, his brain running in overdrive willing himself to surrender to the enticing darkness of sweet slumber.

But everything feels too real.

Stiles finds himself standing is a lush forest with tall trees all around, the moonlight air crisp and fresh. It's quiet and peaceful, two words that Stiles would never associate with any wooded area in a fifty mile radius of Beacon Hills. Stiles feels contentment right down to his very bones.

There's a snap of a twig causing him to shift his head. His whole center of gravity feels off.

There may be a high chance that he's going crazy.

He jerks his head to the left and sees a pristine white coat flanking his side and the begins of a glittering mane. His head feels heavier like there's a weight in between his eyes. Looking up he sees a pointed horn adorning the center of his forehead.

Stiles rears back and he's flying before he knows it. Galloping through the dead of night, the forest becoming blurry. His heart is in his throat. ' _This can't be possible_ ,' he thinks hysterically. A whinny is all that escapes him, striking a chord of light in the silent forest. His breath coming out in quick bursts as he flails to a stop in his new form. He doesn't know where he is, probably miles away from town by the look of things. He needs to stop panicking and find a way out of this.

He focuses on breathing, on staying calm and thinks desperately of being on two feet. There's a bright burst of light and he's standing by himself in the forest again. He's hands fly to his head and he can still feel the horn there. His forehead is tingling in a mocking manner.

"Fuc-," Stiles starts to swear but his throat catches like his body refuses to say the words. "Oh for the love of - ! You mean I can't even swear!"

He looks to the sky in disgust.

"This is the worst superpower ever," he mutters darkly.

Though he bets girls will love him.

\---

It takes him forever to make his way back to his house. He barely slips into his room before his dad was pounding at his door to wake up. Despite his lack of sleep, Stiles feels like he could run a marathon and still be up for more.

At school, he dodges through the hallways before he finds Scott dumping his books in his locker, still smelling as fresh and minty as the day before. Stiles debates whether he should be disturbed that one of his new powers is being able to smell virginity. It's kind of a lame power. And very disheartening.

Though it means that Derek's on the same playing field as him and Scott. ' _Explains the anger issues_ ,' Stiles muses internally but jerks back to the present by Scott slamming his locker door.

"I have some news!" he blurts out. Scott raises both of his eyebrows. Stiles tries to formulate the recent developments into words. The dry run in front of his bathroom mirror before school went a lot smoother with the help of his neighbor's _My Little Pony_ dolls.

"Will I like this news?" asks Scott, hitching his school bag over his shoulder.

"That depends," says Stiles clapping his right hand on his friend's shoulder. "What are your feelings towards mythical horses with horns?"

Scott stares blankly at him.

"You know," Stiles urges, imitating a horse pawing the ground while doing the Scout's salute over his forehead. It looks like he's having a seizure.

"How much Adderall did you have?" asks Scott inching away from his friend.

"That's just it! None!" Stiles flails his arms out in front of his body.

Scott looks bewildered. "You mean, you're a-a-"

"A unicorn!" he blurts out. It feels good to say it out loud.

Scott screws up his face. "This isn't funny!"

"Dude, I'm not kidding. I can't even swear!" Stiles hisses.

Scott gives him the stink-eye, like he thinks Stiles is pranking him, and starts to walk away.

"I can smell virgins!" he says shrilly as a gaggle of tween girls pass by and break out into laughter.

"Are you serious?" Scott hisses, dragging Stiles into an empty classroom.

"I swear on all my Batman comics," Stiles says solemnly. "Yeah, you're going to be pissed about Allison, buddy."

Stiles didn't think it was possible but Scott looks even more upset.

\---

Stiles finds himself back in the forest with Scott. He chose the field behind Derek's house for two reasons. The first being that everyone in Beacon Hills gave the Hale house a wide berth. And the other was how the meadow called to Stiles. But he's not going to tell Scott that. He's been having a unbridled urge to protect the forest which sounds ridiculous. He never thought he'd be that much of an environmentalist. Sure he recycles but still. Though he's been reading up on unicorn lore and he's getting worried. Although the possibility of running on a rainbow is intriguing.

Scott and Stiles make their way to the middle of the field. The grass has gone wild and there's a sweet scent of heather that makes Stiles' nose twitch appreciatively. It's a pretty sweet meadow. He kind of just wants to roll around in the grass but Scott's staring at him.

"So prove it," Scott say, arms crossing over his chest. He's had the ride over in Stiles' jeep to start becoming skeptical again.

"It's not a light switch, I can't just will it," huffs Stiles. He turns his head up to the bright sunlight and he feels his body thrum in anticipation.

He can hear Scott snort disbelievingly. And coming from a werewolf, it's a bit insulting. It's the first time he's tried to will the shift. He belatedly wonders if he can control it or maybe it needs to happen at night. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth and closes his eyes to relax. The sun feels soothing and warm. He let's his shoulders droop and thinks of running and flying on the night's breeze.

There's a bright flash of light beneath his eyelids and he feels it. His center of gravity has shifted and he's higher off the ground.

He opens his eyes at Scott's startled yelp. His friend has fallen backwards in surprise and is looking up in muted horror. Self-conscious, he tosses his mane and tries to look majestic.

He noses Scott's knee and that seems to shake his friend from his trance.

"Shi-" Scott starts but is cut off. It seems swearing doesn't work in the presence of unicorns at all. Good to know.

A twig snaps and Stiles whinnies. Both Scott and him turn to the noise. Derek is at the edge of the field, almost hidden by the shadows of the large evergreens. Derek's eyes are as wide as saucers at he looks at Stiles with muted awe, breath catching in his throat.

Stiles turns and trots over, Derek's scent is as appealing as ever. Stiles feels the urge to protect Derek more than the meadow and the entire forest at that very moment. He shakes his head at the thought. It rankles him. It's Derek - _Mr. I Punch People Without Warning_ \- he's the last person that would accept Stiles help. But he's staring at Stiles like he's Christmas and Halloween all rolled into one.

"Stiles?" says Derek, his voice carrying a hint of wonder. His nose is twitching, like he can't believe what he's smelling. He hesitantly touches Stiles' mane.

Stiles noses Derek's shoulder in wicked delight. Derek Hale is in awe of his magical majesty. Stiles can taste the epicness in this blackmail potential.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes him a while to change back. The afternoon is sunny and he really just wants to run but it's getting late and he'd rather not embarrass himself by prancing. In a flash of light that comes easier than before, he's back on two legs.

"So you're a -" says Scott disbelievingly. His hand is reaching out to prod Stiles forehead but Derek catches his wrist with a low growl.

"Yeah," Stiles shrugs.

"But how?"

"Dude, if I knew," Stiles says, helplessly. Derek is staring at him a bit too keenly, cocking his head to the side.

Stiles really wants to answer Scott but even he doesn't have one. Though the forest seems to be thrumming with happiness. He feels connected to it. Scott seems even more flabbergasted at the idea. The guy's a werewolf. It's not beyond the realm of possibilities.

"Look at the bright side," Stiles continues, ignoring Derek's assessing stare, and preens a bit. "I'm now the top dog of Beacon Hills."

\---

Stiles wants to blame Scott but it was actually his idea. Well, mostly. Derek was against it. He seems even more protective than usual. Stiles thinks Scott is just looking for some payback from Stiles pelting him with lacrosse balls and keying that senior's car. So he's running through the forest on two legs before in a flash he's on four and flying on the wind. Scott's somewhere behind him from the howl he heard and Stiles is sure that Derek's not far behind.

He slows to a slow trot when he nears a lake nestled between a copse of trees. The fading sun reflexes onto the inky blackness. The icy water quenches his thirst. He shakes his mane and snorts. The autumn breeze brings a pleasing scent to his nose. Flicking to the side, he sees Derek keenly on the other side of the lake watching him.

Derek sniffs the air like he tastes it and Stiles skitters backwards stamping his front legs, the hooves disturbing the dead leaves on the ground. He stomps the ground, egging him on. Derek growls, completely turned, his canines alight with unbridled delight. Stiles tosses his mane and then runs, the forest floor becoming a blur beneath his legs. Jumping over fallen logs, he can feel the werewolf give chase but he’s faster.

He nears the Hale house and dodges Scott who flanks his left side with Derek giving chase from behind. He makes it to the overhanging porch before he’s back to two legs in a flash.

"I totally can outrun a werewolf!" Stiles crows. "Two! Not one! An alpha and a beta. I rock!"

He rocks his hips from the left to the right and swings his arms in the air dancing to an unheard beat. Scott gives a long suffering sigh, his canines retracting.

"Best two out of three?"

"What? Can’t get enough of eating my dust?" says Stiles, grinning widely at his friend before looking at Derek who comes to a halt behind Scott, his eyes still flash red.

"Ready to admit my awesome?"

Derek merely grins toothily at him. Stiles ignores how his heart skips a beat. He blames it on the adrenaline.

\---

The week gets weirder. Stiles has to refuse not one, but eleven separate invites to the celibacy club. The last girl says he is just what the club needs. She even winks at him. Girls never wink at him. Unless they have something in their eye. Like during allergy season.

He gets two not so subtle hints about joining the track team. Apparently they were watching practice last week. They even went as far to say lacrosse was for losers.

 _Lacrosse_.

Stiles hugs his stick at the very thought.

During study hall, he beats the high score at _Robot Unicorn Attack_. He preens at that. It's the one perk he can appreciate. But despite school being pretty awful, he's slowly getting used to it. He can sympathize more with how Scott feels but he doubts his friend has to deal with knowing who's getting some bending at the knees action or rather who isn't. Like him. It's demoralizing.

And Scott’s been giving him weird looks all day. It’s only on their way to the parking lot at the end of the day that Stiles finally snaps.

"For the record, I’m going to go with a solid no."

"What? You don't know what I'm thinking."

There is an awkward beat where Scott shifts his eyes. "You don't, do you?"

"I know that look - that's the _I want to ride the llamas_ look - and I'm not a petting zoo ride thank you very much," says Stiles, crossing his arms.

"But-" Scott sulks.

"No," says Stiles.

Scott's getting pretty good at the puppy dog eyes. Good thing Stiles is immune to that kind of low balling tactics. He never thought having younger cousins would come in handy.

\---

Lacrosse practice is actually enjoyable when Stiles isn't gasping for air from the wind sprints. He's actually smiling through them. Much to Coach Finstock's ire.

Jackson is extra pissy but Stiles figures it has more to do with Lydia giving him the cold shoulder from the bleachers. It doesn't stop him from checking Scott hard into the ground before Coach Finstock tells the team to hit the showers.

Stiles can sense Scott shifting and before he lunges towards their co-captain, Stiles grabs his jersey.

"Woah, easy buddy," he says, clapping his hand on Scott's shoulder, and tries to reign in his friend. Scott's eyes flash from molten gold back to dark brown. His shoulders loosen and he leans into Stiles' grip. He goes from zero to werewolf and back in less than thirty seconds.

"How did you do that?" rasps Scott, his pulse lowering like bucket of ice water drenched his very core. His pulse matching Stiles' steady one.

"I don't know, just being magical," Stiles shrugs, his forehead aches, making him rub it to check that nothing is pointing out. "I'm just channeling my inner _My Little Pony_."

"I'm kind of jealous of that power," huffs Scott and spots Allison in the bleachers.

"Only that one? But don't worry, you're forgetting about the power of imagination," says Stiles grinning. "We all have that one."

Stiles' nose wrinkles when Allison flounces towards them with a dimpled smile. High school sucks for unicorns. How is everyone getting some but him?

\---

Stiles starts to notice Derek a lot more, sure he was always lurking around to scare the crap out of him and Scott but now it seems like he's making excuses to be around. Even when Scott's not there.

Stiles figures it's because he’s bored. With no crazed hunters shooting up his house or deranged family members trying to gut you, there’s not much to do if you don’t have cable or internet.

Though it could be because he's a unicorn. Occam's razor and all that jazz.

It's not just Derek who's acting strange around him. Danny actually answers his questions. Stiles isn't sure who's more surprised. Him or Danny. It probably has something to do with unicorns being the ultimate cockblock to lies. The old spinster librarian actually smiles at him now when he takes books out from the library and is one step away from pinching his cheeks and baking him cookies. Lydia even says he has a glow about him which he can dig. But he still can't stalk her at school without forgoing breathing oxygen so his crush has tapered to a desperate longing to lingering doe eyes from across the locker bay.

It's gotten even more strained since Derek is always lurking about that Stiles can never really escape his scent. It's always on the breeze and makes Stiles itch beneath his skin and want to whinny in delight. Which he’s not going to do. Being a unicorn is already an affront on his manly virtue as it is.

\---

It's Friday after school when Stiles decides to confront the lurking werewolf. Derek's pretty easy to track down. What with him lounging in Stiles' room like he owns it.

"Are you _reading_ the dictionary?" asks Stiles, tossing his bag on the floor. He's stopped being freaked out by Derek's ninja entrances not when he can smell him coming from a mile away.

He idly wonders what he smells like. He tried yesterday after a shower but was distracted by his dad coming home with Chinese food, it saturated the house. Now he just smells like school and candy. He's gone through two packs of cherry Jolly Ranchers today. New record.

Derek flushes and tosses the book on the floor. Stiles is distracted by the pink hue dusting his face. Derek's been acting weird. Well weirder. Though Stiles can't judge. What with being a newly minted unicorn. Of all things.

"Hey! Treat books with respect!" Stiles grouses picking up the book. Derek's eyes track his movements and Stiles turns around quickly to see Derek staring at the ceiling.

"You were checking me out!" he cackles out, thrusting his hand with the dictionary at Derek. "I'm mystical catnip!"

"Shut it!" glares Derek, his neck is flushes red. Clearly he wanted to use a more colourful expression but censorship is now Stiles' middle name.

"No, you like me!" laughs Stiles, clearly enjoying himself. It's not everyday he can fluster Derek Hale. Being a unicorn rocks. "You can't lie in front of me!"

"I said shut it!" Derek glowers, leaning into Stiles' personal space.

Stiles isn't the least bit concerned. Unicorns are pretty high on the mystical food chain. He preens, putting his hands on his hips.

"It's the horn, isn't it?" he grins up into Derek's bright eyes. "You can tell me."

But Derek grabs his shirt collar and kisses him, chapped lips and all. And Stiles is more than slightly OK with that. He may be glowing but Derek doesn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the awesome comments! ♥ This idea stems from these two t-shirts, [ It's On Now](http://www.topatoco.com/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=TO&Product_Code=WIGU-ITSON&Category_Code=WIGU) (sadly I do not have) and [ Nobody Likes a Showoff](http://www.threadless.com/product/2976/Nobody_Likes_A_Show_off) (which I own) because I desperately wanted this to happen, and no one was writing it. Un'beta'd because I'm not sure anyone would want to read this. Comments are love! (And, yes, I am working on my other fics...this one just wanted to come out and play too.) Hopefully you've enjoyed my madness.


	3. Bonus Scene

It’s bright and early on Saturday morning when Stiles’ dad catches him lugging bags of earth into the back of his jeep.

"What are you doing, son?" his dad says over his cup of coffee.

"Going to plant some trees," Stiles says tossing a shovel into the passenger’s side.

"This for school?" his dad says dryly.

"No," says Stiles.

"For a girl?" his dad wrinkles his forehead in confusion.

"No," Stiles snorts, gunning the engine.

"Well then, have fun."

"Thanks Pop." He salutes his dad before backing down the driveway.

Sheriff Stilinski merely shakes his head.

\---

Stiles hikes the shovel higher on his shoulder as he drags the sapling into the field. The sunlight shines brightly, warming his neck. He faintly scents Derek nearby.

"What are you doing?" asks Derek appearing at his side, leaning into his shoulder, and noses his exposed throat.

"Digging to China. What does it look like?" he grumbles. He’s been itching to get out here all week. He’s not going to let Derek distract him. "I'm planting trees."

He pauses to straighten out his back. Derek nods in understanding.

"Want help?"

Stiles huffs out a laugh. "Yeah."

He thinks he can get a handle on this dating thing. Especially if Derek takes his shirt off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, apparently I'm writing AUs where Stiles gets to be magical and mystical. *shrugs* So hopefully people get a kick out of it too and it's not terribly out of character, I'm an engineering student so my writing usually involves words like tension, abrasion and force - which is basically Stiles and Derek now that think of it.... I wrote most of this on my road trip to Ottawa while drinking Tim Horton's steeped tea - there is no steeped tea here. ;____; This idea stems from these two t-shirts, [ It's On Now](http://www.topatoco.com/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=TO&Product_Code=WIGU-ITSON&Category_Code=WIGU) (sadly I do not have) and [ Nobody Likes a Showoff](http://www.threadless.com/product/2976/Nobody_Likes_A_Show_off) (which I own) because I desperately wanted this to happen, and no one was writing it. Musical inspiration was Madonna's _Like a Virgin_ , Five Iron Frenzy's _My Evil Plan To Save The World_ and a touch of Wolf Parade, Oh Land and Jill Barber's new album. Un'beta'd because I'm not sure anyone would want to read this... Comments are love! (And, yes, I am working on my other fics...this one just wanted to come out and play too.)


End file.
